Outdoor landscape lighting systems are commonly used in both commercial and residential settings for the illumination of structures, walkways, trees, shrubbery, etc. In an outdoor landscape lighting system, users may find it difficult and time consuming to install multiple lighting fixtures. For example, the user may have to spend considerable time and use various tools to connect each lighting fixture in parallel with a power source of the landscape lighting system.